1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an embroidery data generating apparatus, an embroidery data generating method, and a program employed in the embroidery data generating apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An embroidery data generating apparatus described in Patent document 1 listed below is configured to read out image data, and to generate stitch data based on the image data thus read out. Specifically, the embroidery data generating apparatus generates skeletonized data that represents the skeleton of the image. Furthermore, for an image unit having a length that is shorter than a predetermined length, the embroidery data generating apparatus generates outline data that represents the outline of the image unit. The embroidery data generating apparatus generates stitch data based on the skeletonized data or otherwise the outline data. The selection of the data to be used to generate the stitch data is made based on whether or not the length of the image unit is longer than the reference length. This allows the embroidery data to be generated without damaging the original image.